A Supernatural Freak Friday
by wolfbaby18
Summary: What happens when Dean and Ruby get their bodies switched and Sam is nowhere to be found?  Rated T for language.


**Alright so the prompt I got from one of my friends is Freaky Friday **and I had a hard time choosing which two characters I should use, and I decided that the funniest pairing would be Ruby and Dean. Now, just so you know, this is Season 3 Ruby, so imagine Katie Cassidy, k? As for the town…it really is a town in Virginia, but I don't really know if they have a Halloween festival every year.

Halloween. It was probably the Winchester brothers' least favorite holiday, and they had a few damn good reasons for it. Though Dean did find great joy in the fact that you could walk into any store and find packages upon packages of sweet, delicious candy on sale no matter what. They were in a small town in Virginia named Goblintown, and while there was nothing to hunt in this town, Dean liked the name; and the look on Sammy's face when he told his younger brother where they were going? Oh that was priceless. **"Dude, seriously, where the hell are we going?" **Sammy asked, looking over at his brother as Dean all but sped across the empty highway.

"**I already told you, Goblintown, Virginia. Look it up on the map if you don't believe me."**

Sam opened the glove box, having to straighten his ridiculously long legs in order to do so, and pulled out the map the brothers used and unfolded it, finding Virginia. It took him almost seven minutes of searching and just as he opened his mouth to tell his older brother that he was full of shit, his eyes glanced upon the name. **"What the hell? How did you even find this place?"**

Dean smirked and looked at his brother sideways, **"I have my ways Sammy, I have my ways." **This seemed to worry Sam more than the name of the town, but he folded up the map and put it back in the glove box. They were only a couple hours out and all Dean could think about was the great Halloween festival the town held every year. Despite the fact that he didn't particularly like Halloween because of all the odd happenings that usually went on, Dean knew how to enjoy a festival. Beer, women, food…what wasn't to like? And he was positive that even Sammy could manage to have some kind of fun, even if that stick remained up his ass the entire time. His head bobbed up and down, his hands beating against the steering wheel in the beat to "Some Kind of Monster", and he even whistled the chorus a few times, knowing that it would annoy the hell out of his brother. A green road sign came towards them; "Welcome to Goblintown. Population: 6,000" **"Small town," **Dean said as they drove past the town and Sam let out a small snort. **"What?"**

"**Would you want to live in a town named 'Goblintown'?" **Dean was silent for a moment and shook his head, conceding to the fact that his brother was absolutely right. **"So are you going to tell me why we're here?" **No answer was actually needed since they pulled right into the center of town. **"A festival? Seriously dude?"**

"**You need to lighten up Sammy! Enjoy yourself a little! You know, have fun!" **Dean told him as he pulled into the parking lot of a hotel. Hopefully this place had a room, though he questioned the probability since the town itself was crowded with people. The woman behind the counter was lounged back, a book in her hands and a pair of squared framed glasses sitting on her nose. She looked like a librarian who had just gotten off work…a very sexy librarian he might add. **"You seem awfully relaxed for the amount of people that are coming to this festival," **he told her, leaning on the counter and giving her a crooked grin. She looked up at him, setting the book down and bringing her legs from their resting position on the desk before her, an eyebrow raised slightly as though she were waiting for something more than a little flirting session. **"So, got any rooms available?"**

"**Multiple. How many do you need?"**

She had a bored tone and Dean frowned, wondering if he was losing his charms when another woman stepped out from a back room, leaning against the first in a manner that Dean knew rather well. His charms tended not to work on women who weren't interested in men in the first place, and he took the hint well, straightening slightly. **"Just one, but two queens if you have it." **The woman nodded and started typing away at her computer as Dean looked around. **"So…do you get a lot of outsiders with this festival of yours?"**

"**Not really. We get a few, but even most of them are people who use to live here," **she answered. Her tone was suddenly more pleasant now that Dean had backed off and she spun around, grabbing a couple of keys and spinning back around. **"Room 203."**

"**Thank you." **Dean wandered back out and found Sammy leaning against the hood of the Impala, his phone to his ear. **"Who were you calling?" **he asked, glancing suspiciously at the phone as Sammy stored it back into his pocket.

"**My voicemail. Bobby called while we were crossing through an area without reception and he said he called you too." **Pulling out his own phone Dean saw that there was missed message, but he didn't bother checking it since, according to Sammy, he was just checking in with the boys. He had been doing that more often and it was rather annoying, though Dean understood the reasoning behind it. **"So…what's our first move?" **Sam asked with a small sigh, looking around him. His older brother gave a small smirk, seeing the slight interest that was coming into his eyes.

"**Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to go find myself a bar and a woman," **Dean said, handing over one of the keys to the room.

Ruby stepped off of the bus and pushed her blonde hair out of her face as she looked around. The streets were crowded with people and decorated in gaudy decorations that supposedly depicted the town's Halloween spirit. How ridiculous. The whole thing was ridiculous really. Halloween was never about running around in costumes so that you could get candy from neighbor's and frankly the entire scene disgusted her. It would have been fun to play some kind of evil trick, but she wasn't about to give Dean Winchester a reason to kill her. Or at least make the attempt. Speaking of the Winchesters…where in the hell were they? Sam had responded to a text message she sent when she asked where the hell they were at and luckily for her the town had been a four hour bus trip from where she had been at the time. _"My best bet is to look in all the bars. This small town can't have that many of them." _That was what she thought anyway. It came to her attention, however, that this small town had one too many and she was having zero luck finding either Winchester brother until she entered a bar and grill with some Irish name. Dean was sitting at the counter, flashing a smile and telling one lie after another in order to impress the red head sitting next to him.

A wicked smile came over her face and she walked towards the counter, ignoring the glances a small whistles from drunk men sitting at tables. She stepped right up to him, resting her hands on his forearm and tilting her head slightly as she looked at him. **"I thought I might find you here, but your choice in company is worse than normal." **The red head stood from the bar, shooting Ruby a dangerous glare as she stalked off.

"**You bitch!" **Dean said, his voice rising an octave. **"And why the hell are you here?"**

Ruby shrugged and took the seat that had been occupied by the red head, **"I was looking for you two. Where's your brother?"** She ordered a plate of fries and snacked on them, relishing the salty taste and soft texture of them. They really were the best food these sad humans had ever made. Dean had fallen silent, nursing his beer and occasionally throwing a glare her way. **"Are you going to tell me where Sam is or not?"**

"**Or not," **he answered smartly, finishing his beer and getting up to leave.

Ruby huffed and dumped the fries on a napkin, following Dean and ignoring the bartender mentioning something about paying for her food. **"Fine, you can go ahead and be that way, so I'll just follow you around until he shows up."**

"**You do that," **Dean growled, shoving his hands into his pockets. The two of them wandered around town and it came to his attention that Ruby really was going to follow him around until Sam showed up, a fact that annoyed the hell out of him. She was following just a couple steps behind him, looking around at all of the decorations, the people, and the kids in costumes. He spun around, his finger pushing against her chest, **"listen you demon bitch. Leave me the hell alone, leave my brother alone, and get the hell out of this town."**

Ruby had a straight face as she looked up at him, **"no. I'm trying to help you two, and whether you like it or not-"**

She felt a tugging on her arm and she looked down at a little girl in a witches costume, **"excuse me Miss. Do you have any candy?"**

"_Candy? She's asking me for candy?" _Ruby thought to herself, a frown settling over her face. **"No, I don't. Now scram kid."**

The two of them watched as the little girl walked away, her head hung slightly, and Dean tsked. **"You have a way with children, you know that?" **Ruby frowned, not quite understanding what he meant. **"Now, why don't you follow your own advice and scram? Sam and I are here to have a little bit of fun before I die in a few months and trust me, my kind of enjoyment does not involve you being around." **He started walking again, fully aware that she was still following him. Ruby was a persistent little bitch and Dean sighed, not wanting to deal with this at all, so he went back to the hotel.

"**Are you going to call your brother?" **Ruby asked as he held the door open for her. She plopped down on the bed and watched Dean pull his phone from his pocket. Her vision blurred for a moment and Ruby blinked, rubbing her eyes before looking back up at Dean, who had rather suddenly passed out on the bed. Blinking again, Ruby resisted the urge to pass out herself, standing up to try and make it to the door, when she collapsed on the floor.

Dean let out a small groan as he opened his eyes, realizing that he was on the floor. His body felt different and at first he thought that Ruby had done something to him; in face he was sure that she had done something to him. Pushing himself up the first thing he noticed was the small hands and he realized how light he suddenly felt. Blonde hair spilled around his face and Dean swallowed hard, looking down further and noticing the pair of breasts that he was now sporting. **"Son of a bitch," **he groaned, already knowing whose body he was suddenly stuck in…but his bigger shock was the fact that he _sounded _like her. Stumbling into the bathroom, Dean leaned against the bathroom sink and just…studied himself. Maybe it was the fact that she was a Demon, but this was the first time he noticed just how perky her chest was. But if he was in her body then that meant…she was in his…well shit. Walking back into the main room and he saw his body where he had collapsed earlier. There was a groan and Dean watched his body sit up and then look up.

"**What the hell? Why are you in my body?"**

"**You know, actually, this isn't really your body. You stole it from some poor little girl who hasn't seen her family in…however long you've been occupying it." **The look on her face spelled death and Dean held up his hands, **"alright I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on, but we need to get a hold of Sam."**

Sam Winchester had done exactly as his older brother told him to do. He went to go have fun. His phone was on silent and the pocket of his jeans…which were in a completely different room than where he was at, and even if he had been wearing his jeans it was doubtful that Sam would have noticed his phone going off. Thin, long legs were wrapped around his waist and the palms of his hands were pressed against the wall. He had gone to a bar, hoping to find Dean after having spent an hour by himself doing…nothing…and had attracted the attention of a young blonde who had been sitting by herself. She went up to him and, remembering what Dean had said, figured he may as well go home with the very pretty young woman.

"**Damnit Sammy! Answer your phone!" **Dean yelled, slamming the phone closed and throwing it onto the bed. Ruby groaned and Dean actually found himself feeling bad for her…though part of that could have been because he was in the same predicament that she was. Except she was pretty much powerless. Demons had the power to leave their vessel whenever, but she couldn't black smoke her way out of his body. They had tried. **"You know, I always thought that you'd be the kind to pick a girl with fake…everything. But these are real," **Dean said, poking her chest.

She glared up at him, a look that was actually frightening to see on his own face. **"Leave…them…alone."**

"**I have to pee."**

Her eyes went wide and she shook her head, **"don't even."**

"**You know, its dangerous to hold it in. It can cause kidney problems and infections and some major pain later on."**

"**If you do, I will castrate you."**

Dean blinked and shrugged, **"alright fine. Obviously Sammy isn't going to answer anytime soon so…we need to figure out what the hell is going on by ourselves. And I think I know how."**

"**I hope so. This 'Freaky Friday' bullshit is getting old." **Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the reference as he sat down at Sam's laptop, typing in the password that Sammy thought he didn't know and getting online. He realized that his typing was faster and he wondered if it had anything to do with how small his fingers were…or how small Ruby's fingers were. He heard her stand and walk over to him, **"so what are you doing?"**

"**Looking up the local tabloids. The newspaper won't have anything, but if something like this happened to anyone else then its going to be reported. No one believes anything in the tabloids so it won't be talked about." **He continued typing before clicking on a local gossip blog, scrolling through days of reports until he spotted something interesting. It was written by a young woman who was talking about how she woke up one morning in her husbands body, and as he kept scrolling he found two other blogs. One written by another woman and the other written by a man.

"**This sounds like a witch's work," **Ruby stated, straightening slightly as continued to read over his shoulder.

"**Can you seek out the source?"**

"**Maybe if my powers were working, but now? There's no way." **Dean cursed under his breath and then Ruby had another idea. **"Whoever's doing this seems to be targeting couples, so maybe she picks out feuding couples and tries to teach them a lesson. She might have her own blog."**

Dean frowned and looked back at her, pushing back the blonde mass of hair that kept getting into his way. **"What am I looking for?"**

"**Oh my god, get out of my way," **Ruby said, shoving him out of the chair. He fell over easily and stuck his tongue out at her as she sat down, scrolling down through the blogs. **"Here…There's a woman talking about how she sees couples arguing all the time and thinks that she may have found a way to make it stop. The goal is to make them walk a mile in each others shoes."**

"**Does it have her name?" **Ruby shook her head and Dean took the laptop, turning it towards him. **"What are you doing?"**

"**Sam has this website…it can reverse look up IP addresses and give us the location of where the blog was posted." **It felt so odd having his own body leaning next to him, watching what he was doing. The IP address was on the bottom of the blog and he copied it, bringing up the page that Sammy had bookmarked and put in the address, clicking search. It took a couple of minutes but another page popped up, showing Google Earth and an address. **"There." **Ruby stood and he grabbed the jacket he always wore with her small hands. God this was weird. **"Before we go I want to make sure that you understand something. We are not going to kill her. I doubt she means any kind of harm; it kind of sounds like she's a hopeless romantic. We go in and we very nicely ask her to switch us back."**

Ruby blinked a couple of times before letting a resigned sigh. **"Alright fine, but if she doesn't change us back then I'm going to kill her." **Dean figured this was the best he was going to get out of her and so they left the hotel room. It wasn't until they got to the Impala that he realized the keys were still on his person and that Ruby had a hold of them, a wicked smile on her face. **"Looks like I get to drive."**

"**Hell no. Give me the damn keys." **She seemed to be thinking it over for a moment and Dean growled. She laughed and gave them to him before getting into the passenger seat. Slipping into the drivers side, Dean realized just how short Ruby was compared to him. He was thankful that she wasn't wearing heels like she normally did because he wasn't entirely sure that he would have been able to walk in them. He drove to the address and they pulled up to the small, light blue house and they got out, walking up the front door.

Dean knocked and smiled at the brunette woman who opened the door. She wasn't extraordinarily beautiful, in fact there was a humble look about her, and she was short and somewhat plump, but she had a kind face and a kind smile. **"Hello, how can I help you two? Are you here for marriage counseling?"**

"**Marriage counseling? Oh no, we uh, we wanted to know if we could talk to you about something…um…private?" **Dean asked. The woman nodded and led them inside. Walking behind her Dean looked up at Ruby, **"you keep your mouth shut, understood?"**

She rolled his eyes and gave a shrug and a nod as they followed the woman. She led them into a sitting room and took a chair, forcing Dean and Ruby to sit down together on the couch. **"So what can I help you with?"**

"**You see we're um…" **Dean paused for a moment and rubbed the back of his…er…Ruby's?…neck.

"**We're in the wrong bodies," **Ruby finished for him. **"And we know that you had something to do with it."**

_So much for keeping your mouth shut, _Dean thought sourly. A blush came over the woman's face and she chewed on her bottom lip, looking away from the two of them. **"Oh…I'm sorry. I saw you two feuding earlier and thought you were a couple…I made a mistake didn't I."**

"**Yes," **Dean responded. **"But its okay. Um, we just need you to change us back." **The woman looked somewhat upset and Dean tried to hold back the groan. **"You can change us back right?"**

"**Well…I think I can. I mean there's a potion that might be able, but I've never used it before. Usually the switch happens on its own after you fall asleep."**

She looked so unsure that Ruby actually felt herself feeling bad for her. **"If you show me the potion then I can help you make it right." **The woman blinked and stood, motioning for her to follow, and Dean blinked up at Ruby, a confused look on his face. **"What? I want out of your body okay?"**

Dean sat their and twiddled his…Ruby's?…thumbs as he waited, wrinkling his nose at the odd smell that was coming from the kitchen. He got up and started walking around the room, picking up some of the odd relics that the woman had around her house. A few of them were recognizable, though not all of them, and the ones he did recognize didn't have any evil lore that he could think of. Occult books and books on witchcraft were set on the shelves and he picked one up, reading the back when he heard Ruby and the woman enter again. Replacing the book, Dean turned, blinking at the cup that the woman offered him.

"**I would suggest sitting down before drinking it." **Dean nodded and took his earlier seat on the couch, next to Ruby, who looked down at the drink before letting out a small sigh. They drank whatever was in the cup and Dean grimaced, feeling the thick liquid pour down his throat. It was vile and he almost gagged. He set the cup down at the same time Ruby did and they looked at each other, not feeling any different.

Dean let out a groan and moved his eyes around under his still closed eyelids. He didn't remember passing out, but whatever he was laying felt rather comfortable and part of him didn't want to move. Opening his eyes Dean held his right hand out in front of his face, noting that it was his hand and saw the metal band that he wore on the ring finger. Thank god. There was a small vibration under his head and then Ruby's voice pierced his ears. **"Get…the hell…off of me." **Dean blinked and moved his head, coming face to…chest…with Ruby. His eyes immediately traveled up to her face and he sat up quick, clearing his throat nervously as he ran a hand through his hair.

His eyes landed on the woman and she gave a soft smile, **"all better?"**

Dean nodded and returned her smile. **"Listen, before I go I want you to promise me something." **The woman seemed to know what he was already about to say, but she nodded and listened anyway. **"I get why you were doing this, at least for the most part, but this Freaky Friday thing is pretty damn weird and…it can be dangerous too."**

"**I understand. I think I've decided to give up on it."**

To say that Dean was thrilled was an understatement. He and Ruby left the house and stood next to the Impala for a moment before Ruby held out the keys to him, **"you might want these."**

"**Right…thanks. Um…so…need me to drop you off anywhere?" **Ruby shook her head and Dean nodded, **"okay. So um…Sammy doesn't need to know about any of this. Right?"**

"**Absolutely." She gave a nod and started walking away, not even looking back as Dean got in the Impala and drove off.**


End file.
